


Kiss Me Danny

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover assignment leads Danny and Kono to a realization<br/>for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby">Helsinkibaby</a></p>
<p>mission_insane challenge, cliche` table, prompt: pretending to be together<br/>Table: Cliche`<br/>prompt: pretending to be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Danny

Danny stood at the bar wearing his tightest jeans and a t-shirt that showed everything he kept hidden under his dress shirts. He was not a fan of undercover assignments but this particular one fit him to a T more so than it would Steve or Chin. So here he was, unshaven wearing 'slippers' at a surfer bar playing the part of Kono's boyfriend. 

His beer sat half-drank but within reach if he needed to do more than sip at it for show. He'd ordered a stout so he could get away with drinking it slow, because no one guzzled a stout. Kono flitted about socializing with everyone but would come back regularity to cuddle up to him and whisper in his ear like any good girl friend would who dragged her boyfriend to a party. They had played the part so well that no one even questioned them or their 'commitment' to one another. They were so good in fact; that he had to remind himself this was just pretend. Kono's hands felt good running down his arm or along his thigh. Her breath tickled his ear when she whispered in it and her perfume washed over I'm every time she was near him. He really needed to get a grip. This was his friend, his co-worker. He really couldn't have a crush on her. 

Kono came up to him and ran her hands down his chest before leaning in and whispering, "Kiss me Danny," in his ear. Too stunned to do anything, she repeated, "Kiss me Danny, he's watching."

This time he obliged her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her close for a kiss. He had every intention of it being a light semi-chaste kiss to satisfy the onlookers but the minute her cool soft lips touched his all bets were off. He pulled her tighter against him as he tasted her for the first time. And when he felt her press herself closer and heard her slight moan against his mouth when she discover how aroused being with her made him. She sighed and rubbed her hip against him intimately causing him to echo her moan.

"Kono?" He finally whispered his voice rough when he broke the kiss.

"Get a room," the guy sitting next to them at the bar complained. 

Kono looked around and blushed slightly, but seeing the suspect watching them appreciatively, she leaned back toward him and the ear that had the earpiece. She nibbled on the lobe and and whispered' "He's watching, go get 'em."

The rest of the evening moved quickly with the suspect making his move on them and Steve and Chin coming in to pick him up with little to no fuss keeping Danny and Kono's cover intact just in case they needed to go back under. They were headed out the door when Kono pulled him I to a corner and once again whispered, "Kiss me Danny."

"Case is over," he pointed out.

"I know," she told him. "Kiss me like you wanted to earlier."

"Kono?"

"Yes Danny," she said pressing close to him again and running her hands down his body and around to grab his backside, pulling him tight against her.

"Anything you want," he said tightening his embrace and kissing her like he wanted to crawl inside her.

"Good answer," she said when they paused to breathe. "Now take me home."

"Anything you say," he repeated, kissing her briefly before pulling her toward the door and to think it all started with her whispering _kiss me Danny_ in his ear.


End file.
